


Unofficial Journal Numero Dos

by Flamedude



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedude/pseuds/Flamedude





	

I apologize for not being on here for a while, as well as for not posting the first chapter of the "Loud Seven" series. I've been busy with real life crud and such (not to mention that I've been trying to make sure that I'm improving as a writer). 

I also apologize for this not being an actual story like I did the last time I was on here, since I can't seen to find an option where I can write an ACTUAL journal.  
-

Anyway, the reason I'm writing this is because I recently found out a couple of days ago that "Blood and Sweat" has apparently received enough attention to the point where it's actually featured on TV Tropes. 

It doesn't have its own page, mind you, but it's featured in the Loud House's non-canon/fanfiction sections of both of its "Heartwarming" and "TearJerker" pages. 

\--

1.) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Heartwarming/TheLoudHouseNonCanon

2.) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/TearJerker/TheLoudHouseNonCanon

\--

Whoever put the story on those pages, thank you. I was sincerely surprised that my story has been so well received. But remember, this wouldn't have been possible if hi-welcome-to-my-realm (or Doodlefox-McGee as he prefers to go by nowadays) hadn't come up with the idea on Tumblr. 

https://doodlefox-mcgee.tumblr.com/

So please, give him a rousing round of applause fellas.. :)  
-

Anyway, if anyone wants to converse with me in some fashion, you can do it either here, or alternatively, you can talk to me on Tumblr. I'll post the link to my account.

http://fireydude.tumblr.com


End file.
